Sniffles and Sneezes
by FaeSoDivine
Summary: And so the Sand Siblings encountered an enemy widely known as the comman flu. Luckilly she sneezed in the face of a rather lazy ninja who felt she shouldn't take care of her brothers on her own. [shikaxtema][sand sibs! woo!][oneshot]


**Gomen. I've seemed to have been a posting mood lately. I'm working on improving my writing because I feel my potential is far greater than what it is now. I love you people and I am so sorry for not updating my other stories. **

**Reviews make sick Sand Siblings feel better. Oh, and although favoriting my stories makes me feel high, it's not as other-wordly as reading reviews.**

* * *

Kankurou broke off into another one of his coughing fits. He had been like that for three days since they had been in Konoha, sick and somewhat depressing to look at, really. Gaara wasn't that better off, although he threatened to kill anyone who came near him. Temari, well, she was glad she had lasted this long without getting any worse. She felt horrible, anyway. Stuffy head, drippy nose, coughing all the time.

And the fact that Kankurou wailed every minute didn't make anything better.

"Shut the hell up!" Temari exploded, picking up the pillow from the couch and throwing it at him. He cringed and started moaning about how "I'm going to die, Temari!" Originally they had been in Konoha for diplomatic reasons, but their first day there everyone came down with the flu, forcing them to stay in their embassy house the whole time.

She thought she was going insane, being the only one even well enough to walk and having to help her brothers. Giving them medicine was a pain. Kankurou acted like a kid and dug under the blankets and pillows he had piled up on the couch, flailing his limbs about. In the end, Gaara threatened to kill him if he didn't shut up and take the medicine. At least Gaara was calm about it, thought Temari as she continued glowering at Kankurou. Gaara took his medicine obediently, although he glared at her while doing so. The only problem with that was that he was very weak from being sick and the Shukaku could overtake him any minute if he got too weak that he fell asleep.

"Demari," Gaara spoke from his cocoon of blankets, mispronouncing her name because of his stuffed nose.

Temari turned to stare at his face that barely poked out from underneath a pillow. "Hm?"

"I neeb bore mebicine." His voice was weak as he requested the medicine, and she wondered if he was really worse off than she first thought. However, when Kankurou started moaning again he certainly made his sand choke his older brother a little. Not too weak to kill people, at least. She was smirking slightly as she made her way into the kitchen. Right when she was reaching for the cabinet a coughing fit overtook her, causing her to lean against a wall. She was weak, too, she realized…

She wondered if she should somehow attain a medic-nin to take care of them, but it was Gaara who stubbornly claimed that he didn't want "an outsider taking care of the Kazekage." Kankurou agreed with him, but in a different manner. His opinion was that the Sabaku no family was too proud to ask for help. Temari really thought the both of them didn't want someone poking and prodding them with different medical equipment. They both disliked doctors immensely.

All thoughts aside, she opened the cabinet and looked around for the familiar green bottle of medicine. When she didn't find it, she walked back into the living room to glare at the heap of blankets and pillows that was Kankurou. For some reason, she had a sneaking suspicion he hid it so he wouldn't have to have to take anymore. Her foot prodded the lump she suspected was his head.

"Where'd you put the medicine, Kankurou?"

A muffled reply was heard; she couldn't understand it at all. She heaved the blankets off him and he looked out bleary eyed and quickly hid something behind his back. In his mouth, he was holding a small pocket sized flashlight. Temari sighed. He had been caught three times now with the same magazine he was hiding behind his back.

"Kankurou, what did I say about reading that filth? You're giving Gaara a bad example" she said sternly ignoring the scoff from Gaara as she reached her hand out for Kankurou to place the magazine on. Kankurou groaned and coughed at the same time, if that was possible. Nevertheless, he pulled the magazine featuring scantily clad women on the cover out from behind his back. He reluctantly handed it to her before grabbing his blankets and wrapping them around him again.

Temari growled. She threw the magazine down on the floor and once more reached down to take the blankets off him. He grumbled in complaint, huddling up into a ball, his back to her as he shivered. "Where is the medicine?" she asked once more, prodding him in the back.

"..dubbo.." was all she heard.

"Kaburou!" She silently groaned; her head cold was affecting her speech.

"I sero'see dubbo.." he groaned, actually turning his head to give her a look that suggested he was too miserable to lie. Temari scoffed loudly, although she believed him...for the time being. She covered Kankurou back up in blankets and faced Gaara,

"I'm goin' to have to get more medicine," she said, picking up the disposed magazine and setting it on a table. She coughed miserably and picked up a pack of tissues to stuff in a kunai pouch on her leg. Alongside the tissues, she placed some money. After heaving her fan onto her back and securing it, she went back to her brothers to see if they needed anything.

"Demari." Kankurou's voice came out from underneath the covers. "I neeb some water."

She sighed but went back into the kitchen, only to come storming back out again with an empty glass. "The damn faucet isn't working," she said angrily, squeezing the glass so hard it shattered. She stared at the broken remains on the carpet for a second as her brothers looked at her in what could only be described as concern.

"Demari, take ib easy, okay?" Kankurou said leaning up on his arm to look at her. She heaved a sigh, lifting her hand up to see the glass had punctured her skin. She rolled her eyes, and sat herself at Kankurou's feet on the couch, wrapping her hand up with bandages.

"We need to get over this flu," Temari said under her breath, although Gaara and Kankurou heard her quite clearly. "The diplomatic meeting was yesterday and we have no reason to be in Konoha now. Gaara needs to get back to his office, and Kankurou has to get back his team..."  
"And you neeb to calm, Demari." Gaara's voice sounded almost comical, being affected by his cold. The seriousness of what he said reached her ears though. She knew he was right. She did need to calm down…she had to do one thing at a time, starting with making sure her brothers were better. And then they could worry about other things.

"Okay," she said at last, standing up in one motion. "Anybody need anything else?" Her siblings shook their heads.

"Alright….now just stay there and if you need me, Kankurou send Karasu to retrieve me. Try to get some rest." She took one last glimpse at them, a softer look in her eyes, before she turned to walk out of the house.

As soon as she stepped outside, the cold wind hit her. And it hit her hard. Already Temari could feel her headache getting worse, her fever increasing, and her body shivering. Ugh, she was getting worse. However, she knew that she needed medicine to get better, so she trudged on, despite the fact she was only wearing a thin kimono for protection. She was in no way prepared for Konoha November weather, and that is what got them sick in the first place. She should remember to bring warmer clothes next time.

She mentally scoffed; as if she's coming back to Konoha in this hellish weather!

Her footsteps grew decreasingly lighter as she became more or less used to the harsh winds. She didn't have to fight them to simply step forward anymore, although the lasting effect was that she was definitely shaking in cold now. She thought of ducking into a nearby house for warmth, but that would be rather odd bursting into someone's dinner, half-delirious with fever. Whatever, she could make it. She was Temari of the Sand, after all, born and raised to be tough.

It was quite a joyful feeling in her heart when she saw the grocery store up ahead. Her footsteps were faster and she practically leaped into the store, relishing the warmth by opening her arms and letting out a loud sigh. She quickly shuffled away as people started to stare at her funnily. Ugh. She had already made a fool out of herself…

Now, where was that medicine? She stood off to the side of the small store, looking around with a tilted head. Ah! There it was! She picked out the right bottle easily enough, holding it in her hand as she began to walk towards the cash register. However, a sudden sneeze sent her ducking forward at an unexpected speed. Before she knew it, she had ended up on the floor. But she had landed on something squishy….

"Oi, woman, could you get off of me?"

Temari opened her eyes in surprise, finding herself face to face with Shikamaru, formally known as her boyfriend and (although he never admitted it) play partner. "Oh, sor-sor-" Another sneeze escaped her mouth, and she couldn't cover it in time.

A pause.

And then…"Ah, geez, woman!" The lazy ninja pawed at his face as if trying to rid himself of a disease. Temari took that time to stand up, rather dizzy at the sudden movement, although she was smirking about the whole situation. Of all the people she had to run into….

Shikamaru remained on the ground, wiping his face with his sleeve. "I knew I shouldn't have offered to pick up the popcorn," he murmured as he finally stood up, eyes half closed and hands in his pocket.

That peaked her interest. "Popcorn?"

"Yeah, well as troublesome as it is, Chouji and Ino decided that today was the special team movie day and--" he cut short as he caught a good look at her face. She knew she looked bad, but she didn't expect his surprise to break through his normal lazy façade.

"Hey, you look pretty bad. You're sick." It was a lame statement, but the concern lay in his eyes. Temari felt her eyes avert his as she felt herself blush…wait, that wasn't a blush, that was her fever. Ugh, and she felt terrible…

"Well, no shit. Dib de genius figure that out on his own?" She retorted, because even though she _was_ sick, it didn't mean she lost her attitude.

Shikamaru flinched at the familiar sharp voice, although a grin was making its way across his face. "You sound horrible, too."

Temari growled. "Watch it, I'm not too weak to---" She broke off in a sneeze, and she actually had to take a moment to run her hand across her face with her eyes closed. This was horrible. It really was. She felt like hell.

Shikamaru leaned forward and he caught her hand deftly. "Hey, what happened? With his other hand, he caught the loose end of the bandage and fixed it. Temari tugged her hand back, holding it protectively to her chest.

"I broke some glass." Forgot to clean it up, too…What if one of her brother's stepped in it?

"Well…" He paused. "You shouldn't be out when you're so sick."

"Someone hab to get my brother's medicine…And I'm better off than them." Temari let out a sigh as she remembered how much her brothers must be suffering. If it was anything like how she felt, they must be bad.

"Your brothers are sick, too?" Shikamaru questioned, glancing at the bottle of medicine in her hand. He stepped forward slightly.

She nodded, vaguely, if barely at all. The only thing she could think of at the moment was getting home. "I have to go." She didn't even bother saying goodbye as she turned around to walk towards the cash register. For some reason the stupid guy was following her.

He kept a step behind her as she paid for her medicine and as she stepped out of the grocery store. She let him follow her a couple steps more before she turned around suddenly. "Whab de fuck are you doib?" Uh, she did sound horrible…

"As troublesome as it is you don't need to be looking after your brothers by yourself," Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his neck lightly. He looked embarrassed. "You're pretty sick."

Temari's eyes narrowed slightly. It was a kind gesture, but still….she was Temari, damnit. "Whab about your friends?"

"They can get over it. Besides, I've never really liked those lame movie nights anyway."

For some reason she found that funny. In fact, she found it so funny she started laughing. Great gruff laughter that somehow sounded musical all on its own. Shikamaru could only stare, perplexed as she ran her hands across her face and leaned backwards. Except there was nothing behind her to lean against and she could feel herself falling and it was growing dark for some reason and her head hurt and she was hot and cold all at once and she could hear someone's heart beating….

--------------------------

Something was attempting to force some bitter liquid in her mouth. She swallowed it rather hastily and tried to sit up to maim whatever was intruding her personal space. However, before she sat up all the way a coughing fit overtook her and she laid back, weak.

"Temari-san, please lay back. You need your strength. I just gave you some medicine." Ugh, that voice was too chipper for its own good. But it sounded familiar…

She opened one eye and was instantly blinded by Sakura's pink hair.

"Ugh, cover up your hair," Temari said, opening her eyes a bit to see Sakura looking puzzled at her.

Temari coughed once more but felt a little better, so she opened her eyes all the way. She was in her room at the embassy house. How did she get here? And what was Sakura doing here?

"Are you wondering how you got here?" Sakura was packing away some medicine bottles in a small bag. A small smile was present on her face. "Shikamaru was carrying you here, and he bumped into me on the street. So I agreed to come back here to help with you and your siblings."

A pause followed the explanation.

"Shikamaru carried me?"

"Mm-hm. He seems to care a lot about you."

Well, that was something…It was an unspoken agreement between Shikamaru and Temari that they were pleased to do whatever they wanted with each other. That whole 'caring' thing totally through her off track. Usually they hardly expressed their emotions.

"Where is he?" She questioned.

"He's in there." Sakura pointed towards the direction of the living room. "He's cleaning up that glass."

"Oh." Temari paused. "Are my brothers okay?"  
"All of you will be fine in a couple of days once you've had enough rest. Too bad you came to Konoha in the flu season; nearly everyone has caught it here." Sakura finished packing her things and gave Temari a bow. "Just get lots of rest and continue taking that medicine."

"What about my brothers? I can't watch over them if I'm in bed," Temari said frantically at Sakura's retreating form. Sakura merely gave a tiny wave before disappearing around the corner. What a stupid girl, now Temari would have to actually get up and watch over her brothers. In the end, she'd probably be even more sick. Now what? She closed her eyes briefly. Why the hell did they come to Konoha in the first place? They should have just stayed at home in Suna.

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. "You sleeping?"

She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru leaning against the doorway.

"Guess not, hm?" He strode across the room and stood beside her, looking down at her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Listen, Shikamaru, tha--"

Shikamaru interrupted her. "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." A small smile was present on his face. He leaned down until he was face-to face with Temari. "Just promise never to sneeze in my face again."

Temari leaned in, as though she were going to kiss him. Their foreheads touched. "Promise not to leave me here by myself, then."

A kiss on her lips was the answer. They drew back, only to jump out of their skins when a rather loud cough came from the doorway.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do such acts to my sister when you're in our house." It was Gaara, hugging a blanket around him and looking rather bedraggled.

A chuckle escaped Temari's lips. "You're doing fine, then, Gaara?"  
"I'm hungry," he said without any emotion. Temari looked up to Shikamaru who shrugged as if to say 'whatever.' His cheeks were lightly pink as he walked towards the doorway. He paused to shoot Temari a look that most likely suggested that even though he was willingly helping her with her brothers, she would owe him something major.

She could only chuckle again as Gaara followed Shikamaru out of the room. She must be the only woman to have dysfunctional relationships with everyone she knows. Ah, well, at least it entertained her.

And as she closed her eyes, she reminded herself to sneeze in Shikamaru's face more often.

* * *

**If you felt it was too rushed or anything at all, or you could give me advice on how to improve, please let me know in a review! Arigatou for reading! Happy Thanksgiving and whatever other holidays are near.**


End file.
